


Sweatshirt Problems

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: 14x21 mention, 17x17, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie wasn't prepared for this when Nick asked for her sweatshirt.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Sweatshirt Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote the word sweatshirt way too many times in this.
> 
> Channeled myself for Ellie in this..so if she seems OOC..oops.

Standing at her desk trying to organize all the things she had stacked up to make more room, the last thing she expected was for Nick to come up and grab her Oklahoma State sweatshirt.

Ellie stopped. “Uh, what’s up Nick?”

He was silent for a few seconds, a finger tracing along the words on the sweatshirt before finally looking at her. “Can I have it?”

“You-” She stared at him a little open mouthed, all set to ask why in the hell he wanted her sweatshirt but a look in his eyes made the words die in her throat. “Sure Nick.”

“Thanks Ellie.” He smiled, throwing the sweater half over his shoulder as he turned to walk away.

And she was still left confused.

Why the hell did he want her sweater?

  
  


Ellie almost forgot about it — _ almost. _

Until she saw Nick a little later  _ wearing _ it.

Not expecting to see the sight, she tripped over her own foot causing the coffee in her hand to spill a little on her but she didn’t even feel the burn of it. 

She froze and stared at him at McGee’s desk talking to him and Jack. 

Ellie when thinking about it earlier expected it to be tight on him, but the sweatshirt that was slightly big on her fit Nick  _ just right _ , stretching across his arms in a way that made her wish the coffee in her hand was something to solve the problem of the thirst she suddenly felt. 

Never once did Ellie think she’d see a guy wearing  _ her _ sweatshirt, and not just any guy but one she  _ really _ liked ( _ loved actually _ ). You heard plenty of the girls wearing the guys sweatshirts but never the other way around—and never once did Ellie think she’d  _ like _ the sight of it.

Oh how she wished he waited until the case was over to wear it.

Nick was enough of a distraction for her as is but him in that?

With a groan she downed her coffee, ignoring the slight burn to her throat and tongue.

  
  


She had no idea what she was in for. 

Her eyes constantly wandered over to him standing at his desk, palms placed down on it as he leaned over looking at the screen. Luckily at that moment it was only them in the squad room, which meant she could stare at him without worrying about getting caught by McGee or Gibbs.

What she wasn’t prepared for was Nick standing up straight and taking it off. (But she was so into staring at _him_ that she didn't see the way he stopped for just a second to smell it, taking in her regular smell of vanilla)

Her breath caught as she watched him, the way his muscles moved during the process and the way his black shirt under the sweater rose up with it giving her a quick perfect view before he pulled his shirt back down. Ellie felt her face heat, her mouth go dry, and knew her lips were parted slightly with her eyes still trained on him. 

But god she didn’t care in that moment. 

And as Nick’s eyes lifted to meet hers, she couldn’t help but turn even more red as embarrassment of being turned on by him taking off a damn sweater washed over her at his gaze.

“You alright Ellie?” Nick asked with a chuckle. “You look a little hot over there.”

Shaking herself internally, she was about to feed him some lie—until she caught sight of the twitch of his lips wanting to form into a smirk.

_ That fucker _ .

He knew  _ exactly _ what he did to her.

Nick laughed under his breath, smirk now in place as he started walking over to her with confidence. Ellie shifted in her seat. How was it even the way he  _ walked _ over to her did things to her?

Not even bothering to see if anyone was watching, he walked around her desk and spun her chair around with one hand on her desk and the other on her chair, effectively blocking her in. Nick leaned in, her eyes flickered to his lips so close to her own. “That offer still stands you know.” 

Ellie inhaled sharply at the tone of his voice, one she heard plenty of times when he flirted with women. She thought it annoying before but apparently it was only her jealousy talking because  _ damn _ . “W-What offer?” 

“Just say the word Ellie.” He murmured, his own eyes now flickering to her mouth before he straightened up.

Just as McGee came walking up, too busy going on about something he found to be paying attention to the way she was red faced and on the verge of jumping Nick right there for anyone to see.

Ellie’s face flushed once more at that thought making Nick who was looking at her in the corner of his eye have to bite his lip to keep from grinning. 

It was minutes later standing in front of the screen that it hit her what he was talking about. 

She was thankful McGee and Gibbs who just arrived were standing a little in front of her and couldn’t see the way her eyes widened. Nick beside her gave her one of his amused looks.

_ “Look if this is just a ploy to see me with my shirt off, I can make that happen right now.” _

_ “You have quite the imagination.”  _

_ “The offer still stands. You say the word, I’ll lose my shirt.” _

It was three years ago but he  _ still _ remembered. After Qasim died she wanted a change which resulted in her wanting to paint her apartment, sending out e-vites to the team. Only Nick never answered it thinking it was a joke, and the next morning found her leaning on his desk close to him, trying to keep from reacting as he made a comment about not coming unless someone posed nude—looking right into her eyes as he said it, making her wonder if he was trying to give her a hint. Ellie then walked to her desk too afraid of what she might do in that moment with the thought in her head.

When it was just them again, Nick stopped on his way past her. “Offer still stands, Ellie."

Feeling her confidence rise at the way he looked over her and the still fresh image of tanned naked skin she got a peek of, she gave a smirk of her own as she answered. “Tonight?”

Nick had a quick look of shock that disappeared just as suddenly as it came. His eyes roamed over her one last time before nodding with a grin.

Ellie waited until he was a distance away before breathing out loudly then speeding towards the break room. God did she need a drink. 

The things that man did to her.


End file.
